


High Knee Fuzzy Socks

by cbswtrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbswtrs/pseuds/cbswtrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto lives in a shitty apartment, his water shuts off in the middle of a perfectly fine shower and he comes to his hot neighbour for help. Or the one where Bokuto can't stop screaming and being embarrassing and Akaashi blushes at least twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Knee Fuzzy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I took way too long to write this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Bokuto was pissed. So goddamn pissed. He had known, when he rented the stupid apartment by the river, that it was hardly perfect. A minimal kitchen, the smallest living room ever and a bed that was somewhere in the middle wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had thought about getting his own place. But, with a tight budget and a desire of moving out of his parents' home as soon as possible, it was the best he had been able to do. And it had been enough.  
Well, until now, that is.  
You see, even if Bokuto wasn't the type of person to demand much of life or to be complicated at all, he still treasured his typical once-a-day long, hot showers. Sometimes, when the day had been particularly tiring, it was the only thing he looked forward to. Those showers, as ridiculous as it may sound, were sacred to him. So, it wasn't surprising that, after a long day of spiking and running around, he'd get mad when his water suddenly shut off for no particular reason and he was left butt naked in the middle of the dirty bathtub with shampoo on his head.  
Yep. Lucky him.  
Bokuto was staring at the white wall, trying to decide whether or not he should call his landlord and shout at him, when he heard a noise from the other side of said wall. It was a voice, a man's voice, and it probably belonged to his hot neighbour. He didn't know the neighbour's name, age or sexual preference, but he did know that the green-eyed boy had insomnia, because Bokuto could hear him pacing back and forth on his apartment almost every night. Bokuto knew his star sing was sagittarius because the first had once seen the other throw out a magazine that had a circle - probably drawn with a pen - around an article that talked about that sign (and no, Bokuto had most definitely not been examining his neighbour's garbage). Bokuto knew the boy didn't talk much, had an emotionless expression all the time and, obviously, Bokuto knew he was fit. Too fit not to draw Bokuto's attention every single time they happened to run into each other in the hallway. Too fit not to appear mysteriously on Bokuto's dreams. Too fit to exist, really.  
Bokuto grinned wickedly at the wall before grabbing a towel. Then, he knocked on his neighbour's door and waited. Soon enough, the boy opened the door and stared at Bokuto with his naturally half-lidded eyes that, obviously, did not, in any way, turn Bokuto on. Nope. Not at all.  
"Hi there!", Bokuto said, huge grin taking over his features.  
Bokuto watched as the other boy examined him up and down and raised an eyebrow. Well, Bokuto couldn't blame him. He was, after all, dripping wet with shampoo covering his head and a towel covering his... junk.  
"...hi."  
"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm your front-door neighbour.", Bokuto pointed at his apartment door, as if the other didn't know what front door meant. "See? I live over there."  
He followed Bokuto's movements with his eyes, then raised the other eyebrow and leaned against his door frame. "I see."  
"So, my water just shut off for whatever reason, and I was in the middle of showering and I kinda needed to finish my shower, so I was wondering if you'd let me shower in here...", Bokuto trailed off, his confidence suddenly running off, due to the boy's lack of reaction.  
He nodded. "Sure." And walked back inside. Bokuto blinked, surprised, but quickly followed him, his smile growing bigger.  
"So, what's your name?", Bokuto inquired, as he took all of it in - the open bag of chips on the sofa, the pale wallpaper on the walls, the big book with the pretty cover on the ground.  
The neighbour didn't look back as he guided Bokuto to the bathroom. "Akaashi Keiji." Bokuto smiled. Such a pretty name. It suited him.  
When they reached the bathroom, Bokuto gave Akaashi his best grin. "I'm Bokuto Kotaro! Pleasure to meet you!".  
Akaashi spared him a side-eyed glance, as he turned on the tap. "Likewise."  
It was only as Bokuto watched Akaashi leaning down, that he did notice the cute pyjamas his neighbour was wearing. He blurted out, "I like your owls.". Because he did like owls.  
Akaashi straightened up and, much to Bokuto's astonishment, allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you."  
Bokuto got so excited by it, he screamed. "YOU'RE WELCOME."  
Akaashi turned and walked towards the bathroom door, stopping only upon reaching it. "Take as long as you like. I'll be right here if you need anything."  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH.", Bokuto shouted, just as Akaashi closed the door on his face.  
Bokuto got in the bathtub and quickly washed himself, spending approximately 15 minutes rehearsing possible conversations between him and Akaashi on his head. After a while, he got off and tried to dry himself as best as he could with his tiny towel. He was shivering, so he tried to think of ways to stay in Akaashi's house longer, but still manage to run into his to grab some clothes, when he realised he had forgotten his keys. Obviously.  
Bokuto opened the bathroom door and faced a very cute Akaashi reading a book. He looked so cuddly with comfy socks and messy hair, Bokuto wanted to die. He stood near the bathroom door awkwardly.  
"Akaashi?", he called, looking a bit apologetic.  
Akaashi slowly raised his eyes from the book. "Yeah?"  
"I forgot my house keys.", Bokuto confessed, a bit afraid that Akaashi would just throw him out or think that he was taking advantage of his hospitality (which he totally was, but still).  
Akaashi didn't say anything, looking like he was deep in thought. Bokuto waited nervously, trying not to die from the cold in the meantime.  
"Well,", Akaashi finally said. "I guess I can lend you a shirt and a pair of socks. You can sleep on the couch."  
Bokuto gaped at him. "Are you serious? I mean, I'm a complete stranger to you, I understand if-"  
Akaashi interrupted him, getting up from the couch. "It's fine. It'd be unreasonable to call anyone here to help so late, anyway." He paused. Then, "And you're not a complete stranger."  
Akaashi passed by Bokuto, leaving the latter alone in the living room, still shocked. Was this real? Had his hot neighbour who he had not spoken to once before this night seriously offered to let him spend the night? Oh, my god. Bokuto could scream. He would have, probably, had he not been standing in his crush's flat.  
His hysterical thoughts were interrupted by the one who had caused them - Akaashi threw Bokuto a gray shirt, a pair of boxers and high knee black fuzzy socks. Bokuto beamed at him and quickly dressed himself. Afterwards, when he turned to Akaashi in order to thank him, he found a blushing one, and, divided by confusion and adoration, Bokuto slowly came to the realization that he had just undressed in front of his hot neighbour. He wanted to hit himself. What the hell? Who even did that without thinking?  
He decided not to talk about it and quietly sat down by Akaashi. Akaashi was now staring at Bokuto's legs and at the socks and Bokuto wondered if Akaashi's socks were high knee, too. Now there's a sight he'd like to see. He found himself blushing while thinking about it, to his amazement. A blushing Bokuto was definitely something one did not have the chance to see very often.  
"Sorry for intruding, honestly.", Bokuto eventually said, trying to sound calm and not like he was just about to combust.  
Akaashi nodded. "It's okay."  
They were both looking at the wall up front and there was so much silence. Awkward silence. The type of silence that Bokuto could absolutely not stand.  
"So, what did you mean when you said I was not a complete stranger to you? I mean, we haven't really talked before.", Bokuto asked, suddenly very aware of the distance between him and Akaashi.  
"Well, I don't think that matters much, actually. You'd be amazed on how much one can learn about other people just by paying attention.", Akaashi answered, sounding calm and cool, as always. Bokuto wanted him to feel the tension, too. He couldn't possibly be the only one to feel it, could he?  
Bokuto smiled, curiosity peeking up. "And what have you learned about me?"  
He turned to Akaashi to see his reaction and expression as he answered. Bokuto was fully aware this was very close to flirting and he also didn't care. Or maybe, he did. He certainly cared if Akaashi flirted back.  
Akaashi didn't face Bokuto but Bokuto could tell he was slightly nervous, or maybe uncomfortable, by the way his body squirmed on the couch.  
"You're loud. And you like to eat a lot. You are confident and moody. You're likable. You smell like soap and fresh orange juice and happy mornings."  
Bokuto blinked at Akaashi. Now that was what he called unexpected. Akaashi was even smiling at his fingers and Bokuto didn't know what to say or what to do.  
"You're pretty."  
Goddamnit. Jesus Christ, Bokuto. What was even this weird word vomit? It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. He wanted to hit himself so hard. Either that, or run away and commit suicide because who the hell told someone he had just met that he was pretty? No one. No one mentally sane, that is. What was he going to do next? Kiss him? Jesus Christ.  
Akaashi turned to Bokuto. He had stopped smiling and Bokuto was going to die, he was going to stab himself on the heart because how can someone be so dumb, and then, "You're pretty, too."  
Bokuto stopped breathing. Akaashi must have stopped, too because there wasn't a single sound while Akaashi leaned in and pressed his lips against Bokuto's, softly. It was brief and as Akaashi pulled away, eyes opening slowly, red cheeks, messy hair, Bokuto thought he tasted like mint and snow and early nights.  
Maybe Akaashi wasn't mentally sane, either. Bokuto grinned, as he leaned in for another kiss. Wouldn't that be amazing?


End file.
